Les tribulations nocturnes d'Harry
by dunlopturtle
Summary: Ben çà raconte les tribulations nocturnes d'Harry...


Les tribulations nocturnes d'Harry

Voilà, c'est ma première fan fics, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si pour l'instant je ne pense pas la pousser trop loin, mais patience, cela viendra avec l'expérience…

Cette fics est le fruit de mon imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !

Harry venait de rentrer dans le cachot du professeur Rogue, quand celui-ci, nu comme un ver, demanda à la classe de se dénuder. Ce que tout le monde fit naturellement. Harry, qui semblait être le seul que cela choquer, se pencha vers Ron et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Comment çà ce fait qu'on doit se foutre à poil, y avait un exo à faire sur un partie de notre corps ?

N'importe quoi, dit Ron avec un sourire, tu sais très bien que les cours du Professeur Rogue sont des cours naturiste.

QUOI ?

Que se passe-t-il monsieur Potter, dit froideur le professeur Rogue.

Rien monsieur, bafouilla Harry.

Alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer par quel miracle porter vous encore votre cape, alors, qu'il me semble, et je pense que vos camarades peuvent en témoignés, je vous est dit de vous déshabiller. »

Et sur ce, joignant le geste à la parole, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

« Provacatus Data »

Les vêtements de Harry disparurent et il se retrouva nu devant le reste de la classe. Son premier réflexe fut de porter ses mains devant son sexe.

« Ah Ah, t'as une petite bite que tu la caches Potter, raya Draco ? »

Harry ne sachant quoi répondre préféra détourner son regard de celui de Malfoy.

« Harry la petite bite !

Harry, il est castré !

Harry, il a même pas de poil ! »

Bientôt la moitié de la salle de classe insulté Harry quand tout à coup, le professeur Rogue intervint.

« Du calme, du calme, nous sommes tous pareil, et je vais vous le prouver, dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry. Monsieur Potter, comme tout les adolescent de votre âge vous devez aimer cette pratique sexuelle, qui consiste à introduire votre pénis dans la bouche de votre partenaire… Répondez !

Oui, Monsieur, confirma Harry.

Très bien. J'aurais donc besoin d'un partenaire afin de prouver à cette classe que le sexe de monsieur Potter fonctionne, au même titre que le pénis que vous voyez dur et ferme entre mes jambes, très bien. »

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la salle de cour.

« Personne ? Personne ne veut sucer notre star mondiale ? Même pas vous madame Granger, d'habitude si intéressée par la cour ?... Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je m'en chargerais moi-même. »

Les yeux d'Harry sortir de leur orbite à son de cette phrase et il resta figée sur place. Il ne pu rien faire quand Rogue s'approcha de lui sous les regard de la classe et qu'il s'agenouilla à ses pieds. La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit et s'approcha du sexe d'Harry, qui malgré les sentiments d'Harry commencé à atteindre une taille respectable. Quand Rogue pris son sexe en bouche et referma ses lèvres juste à la naissance de son gland. Une violente douleur apparus dans le bas ventre d'Harry,

Et il se réveilla brusquement. Il s'aperçu que le professeur Rogue n'était pas sous sa couette pour lui sucer la bite, mais qu'il avait quand même une belle érection, comme un grand nombre de garçons au réveil. Il se leva et traversa le dortoir des garçons pour ce rendre au toilettes. Il poussa la porte des w.c et resta planté sur place. Ici, dans les toilettes des garçons de Gryffondor , assis par terre, se tenait le professeur mac Gonagall, deux doigt enfoncé entre ses lèvres, poussant de lents gémissements, sûrement au bord de l'extase. Harry resta planté devant la porte pendant quelques minutes, à observer les allers-retours experts des doigts de son professeur dans son petit sexe humide. Le professeur Mac Gonagall approcha sa seconde main de son sein droit afin de presser le téton qui dépassait de sa cape quand elle remarqua qu'Harry se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle le regarda longtemps afin de déclarer :

Vous me trouvez excitante Potter ?

Assez, du admettre Harry.

Je croyais pourtant que vous préfériez la bouche de votre professeur de potion.

Quoi ?

Et oui, monsieur Potter, ici rien ne reste secret très longtemps, pas même les rêves. Mais, ne vous inquiéter pas, nous sommes très peu à posséder le pouvoir de lire les rêves, et je ne compte pas répéter ce que je sais.

Harry rester bouche bée devant son professeur, à la foi parce qu'il se sentait abrutis à cause de son rêve, mais aussi car il se rendait compte da l'absurdité de la situation. Une situation absurde certes, mais néanmoins excitante.

« Vous voudriez savoir lire les rêves monsieur Potter ?

Pourquoi pas, oui…

Je pourrais vous l'apprendre, mais…

Mais quoi ?

Il faudrait être très gentil avec moi, Harry.

C'est-à-dire ?

Retrouve moi, ici demain une fois que tout le monde sera endormi dans ton dortoir.

D'accord, dit Harry, en repartant ce coucher, pendant que le professeur Mac Gonagall reprenait là, où Harry l'avait arrêté, grâce à un sort de réexitation.

Voilà, c'est court pour l'instant, j'en suis désolée, c'est soft pour l'instant, et j'en suis aussi désolée, mais la suite arrivera bientôt… Laissez quelques reviews, ce serait sympa, et vous inquiéter pas, on passera au niveau supérieur la prochaine fois.


End file.
